Kim earned scores of 87, 83 and 88 on her first three mathematics examinations. If Kim receives a score of 90 on the fourth exam, then by how much will her average increase?
After Kim receives a 90 on her fourth exam, the average changes from $\dfrac{87+83+88}{3} = 86$ to $\dfrac{87+83+88+90}{4} = 87$, an increase of $\boxed{1}$.